


The Pacer Test

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: A single tear, Crying, Memes, Old Memes, Silly, Tears, The FitnessGram Pacer Test, The Pacer Test, exaustion, outdated memes, tear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who recently took the pacer test and decided to project my miseries onto Stephanie

The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

Stephanie could feel her heart beating the tiniest bit faster as the Pacer Test begun. She kept a careful watch on her breathing as she ran, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

She began to breathe harder as she reached ten laps. It was okay. She could do this. She believed in herself.

Stephanie tried her best, went as far as she could, but found that she could no longer go on once the counter reached 32.

She almost collapsed, exhausted, but made her way towards the water fountain.

A single tear rolled down her face.

“I’m so sorry, Sportacus.” Stephanie whispered. “I have failed you.”

Stephanie almost laughed at how proud Sportacus would be of her, regardless of how many laps she did.

She started coughing instead, throat dry from the dreaded Pacer Test.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less what actually happened


End file.
